Reunited In The End
by twilightknight1594
Summary: Years after Loki and everyon left Mayura is left alone, and awaiting the end. But who said anything about the end not being a new beginning? What if it meant that everyone got the ending they deserved?


Twilightknight1594: Disclaimer: I do not own Norse Mythology, Loki Ragnarok anime or manga, or anything in relation to this. This is what could have happened if Loki did in fact leave and face Odin. Enjoy.

* * *

Mayura Daidouji walked out onto her porch and starred up at the starry sky. It was a beautiful autumn night that was not too hot but not too chilly, and the trees were just beginning to change colors so that they looked like a kaleidoscope of color. She loved nights like this, especially on her birthday. How old was Mayura today? 128 years old and the oldest woman in Japan, and probably the world, although she never actually checked.

Many said that she was blessed, although she didn't know by whom. You see, although Mayura loved mysteries and the occult, she did not believe in any gods. She had been let down too many times. Both when her mother was sick and died, and when Loki, and all her other friends, had vanished, never to be seen again. She had even talked to that stranger who resembled Loki so much, who claimed to be a god, and asked him to bring Loki back to her. She had no way of knowing that, sometimes death is what is best for a person that ill, that some things just have to be done, and that the Christian God generally stays away from matters concerning the Norse Gods and Goddesses.

Mayura had aged very gracefully. Her face was clear of all wrinkles or spots and her hair, although not the stunning bright pink it had once been, had lost none of its luster and was a sterling, shimmering silver instead of a dull grey like most that had never even gotten to her age. She was also said to be at the peak of health, and rarely got sick. Most thought that she would live forever, but she knew that that wasn't true. Like everything else born onto this Earth, she too, would die. Also like so many things that reached old age, she could tell that her time was coming. That was the real reason as to why she was sitting outside. She wanted to see the night sky one last time. That, and possibly see a stray UFO. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

However, that didn't happen, and she was getting tired. The end was drawing near. She got up and walked back into her family home, the one she had lived in with her father and the one she had lived alone in since his death. She had never gotten married. Most stayed away because of her mystery fascination, but even with the few who really didn't like her, she never could quite get into it. She finally just stopped dating. She knew she was just wasting the guys' time.

Walking down the hall, she passed many things that stirred all kinds of memories from her long life: Pictures of the Loch Ness Monster, Big Foot, and the Yeti; files on aliens of all sorts and the many mysteries from all over town, or at least that she thought were all over town; a picture of her mother and her younger self sitting on her book case; a picture of her father and her teenage self sitting next to it; and then possibly her favorite picture of all, a picture of herself, Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir, the dog.

She couldn't help but smile at the last picture. Not that she didn't love being with her mother and father, but she considered her days with Loki and the other inhabitants of the Enjaku Detective Agency the best days of her life. Every day she would go over there, almost unable to wait to find out what mystery would pop up just waiting for her to solve. But not only that, but it was because of the people there too. There was Yamino, the butler-like man who served and stayed with Loki no matter what. He was an excellent chef and, at times, seemed to be the most clear-headed in times of crisis. At least, more clear-headed than she was. Like the time when Loki was kidnapped and taken to the snake shop. Yamino knew all the hints in Loki's riddle; he knew exactly what to do when it came to confronting the guys who took Loki, and he wasn't afraid to go into the back room of a snake shop. That memory still bothered her, actually. She never did like snakes. But what got Mayura about Yamino was the way he was about Loki. He seemed to enjoy serving him, and at times seemed to look up to him almost in the way a young boy looks up to his father. Mayura had always thought that they were related, but never did find out how.

Then there was Fenrir, the mystery dog. She had found him in the strangest of circumstances during one of the strangest of times. She was walking home and felt like something went flying past her, falling right out of the sky. She went to look for it, expecting it to be a UFO, but instead she found the cutest dog she had ever seen. Immediately he was adopted into her family and soon after, Loki's. Sometimes, she thought that he could truly understand what she was saying and, at other times, she thought that she could almost understand him. Like he was talking to her and taking part in the discussions the group had. She missed that little dog.

Then there was Loki. She would never forget the day she walked into the Enjaku Detective Agency for the first time. She wanted to find a lost doll she had found in a burned down church that had gone missing. She had looked all over town, but had had no luck. When she was about ready to give up, she came across a mansion that she could have sworn hadn't been there before. She had no way of knowing that who was inside would change her life forever. She was ushered in by Yamino as soon as he found her outside, and brought her up the stairs to the detective's main office. She had expected a tall, handsome young man to be waiting for her. Either that, or a middle to late age man who looked like Sherlock Holmes. However, what she got was not either of those things, but a small boy who couldn't have been more than seven years old. She couldn't believe that he was the detective, but he was. He was good at his job too. At first she thought that he had blown her off, but later, he found her at the church and although she didn't remember much, she knew he helped her with the doll that turned out to be possessed.

After that she continued to go to the Enjaku Detective Agency. Not just because of the mysteries, but because she considered the people inside to be her friends. They may not have had the love of mysteries that she had or really understood the one that she had, but they accepted her with all of her quirks and oddities. Especially Loki. He would listen to her even if he thought it was the craziest thing he had ever heard. He would always be there if she was in trouble. And if she was just having a bad day, she knew that if she walked up that street and through those doors, she would be greeted by the welcome sound of Fenrir barking, the scent of Yamino's tea, and Loki, just being Loki. True, she had other friends like Narugami, Mr. Thief, known to most as Kaitou Freyr, Reiya Oshima, Kazumi Higashiyama, and her school friends like Kotarou, but none were as close as Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir.

Although, no matter how close she got to them, there was something always there. Something that separated them like an invisible wall that she just couldn't get around. It was the fact that despite all the time she spent with Loki, she didn't really know anything about him. She didn't know who his family was, where he was from, what he liked to do in his time off, or anything else. What she knew of Loki was centered in and around the Enjaku Detective Agency. What was worse was that everyone else seemed to know something that she didn't. The very thing that she felt kept her and the group apart, kept them together. But when she tried to get close to the truth, and get to know her friend the way everyone else did, he got mad and she immediately decided that some mysteries had best not be solved. It wasn't worth it if she lost her friends. But then, she guessed that didn't matter because shortly after they all disappeared. Every last one of them was gone, and she felt all alone. It was a loneliness that she hadn't felt since her mother's death, and one that she didn't fell ever again. She tried to keep going and hide her sadness from everyone, but things never were the same. Mysteries didn't seem as mysterious, extraterrestrials didn't seem to be all that extra, and even the moon didn't seem to have that mysterious dark side that she swore had some kind of alien life on it. She never lost her love of mysteries, but she never did have as much fun.

She had always wondered what happened to Loki. What he did with his life. Did he get married? Did Yamino get married? Did Fenrir ever grow out of being a puppy? She also wondered if he, like everyone else she had ever known, was gone. She had out-lived everyone she had ever known. Seen everyone she had ever cared about outside that little group die. Attended countless funerals. It was really sad, but no matter how hard she tried, which wasn't very hard, she couldn't see Loki dying. She couldn't see any of them dying actually. She really couldn't see any of them aging either. It was just another part of the mystery she knew would never be solved.

It was odd, but as she lay there in her bed in her old bedroom, hugging that old picture, she could swear that she could hear his voice and see his face. The face was a bit blurry, but she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of driving the memory back. Then she heard the voice again, and it was clearer this time. It was saying her name. This time she tried to open her eyes, but they were just too heavy and the lids wouldn't open. Also, the memory image was gone and all there was, was this whiteness and the feeling of being on clouds. Then she felt like someone was standing next to her, constantly repeating her name, growing more impatient each time until finally…

"MAYURA! Wake-up already!" Mayura's eye's shot open and as her vision cleared she saw one thing and one thing only. A little boy, with red-brown hair and deep, piercing green eyes, dressed in black and looking down upon her.

"LOKI!" Mayura yelled as she jumped up and almost landed back on top of him in a choking hug. She couldn't believe that he was there. She just couldn't believe it. She never wanted to let go, but unfortunately for her, Loki had other plans.

"Alright, alright Mayura! Get off! I can't breathe!" After pushing Mayura off he brushed himself off and gave Mayura one of those looks that she had missed so much. "As much as I'm happy that you're glad to see me do you even know where you are?" Mayura stopped for a second and looked around. They were sitting in a green field outside what looked to be some sort of fortress. The air seemed to be unbelievably light and clean, and the sky was as bright as it could have been and although it was a bit chilly, Mayura couldn't help but think it was a bit like somewhere else she had heard about…

"Is this Heaven?" She thought back to what she was doing last and remembered being in bed at home, hugging the picture of Loki and everyone while she waited for death, but then it skipped to her being next to Loki himself. She was just thinking about how it seemed impossible for him to die, but maybe not. She had to pinch herself to see if it was real and, sure enough, it hurt. She also noticed that she was back in her high school uniform and her hair was that bright pink it used to be. She looked up at Loki who just had that annoying little smirk that said he knew exactly what was going on, but wanted to toy with Mayura some before telling her outright.

"No. Pretty close, but not quite there. Think again. I know you've read about it."

/_Loki can be so mean!/_ Mayura thought as Loki's smirk grew. She had read about a lot of things. How on Earth was she supposed to remember this one? After a few minutes of pouting and straining herself Loki stopped her.

"Does the term Asgard ring any bells?" Mayura instantly knew where that was from. She had looked up some things from Norse mythology shortly after everyone disappeared since there had been so many references made to it by Loki and others, and although her friend's names seemed to be close to some of the gods and goddesses she never thought that there was any other connection to it than that, but now…

"You cant be…" Loki just smirked and leaned in a bit more, as if telling the biggest secret in the world.

"I can, and I am. But then again, I've told you that before." Mayura was still a little shocked by this, but to her it at least explained the secrecy behind him and how he just appeared from nowhere. But that still left what he said to her about telling her before. She would have remembered something like this.

"When?"

"That day in the park. After you had been looking for me for hours on end. You should have known that that was a complete waste of time Mayura. It's doing reckless things like that and sticking your nose into other people's business that gets you into trouble. I-"

"Loki! Stop lecturing me and tell me what you mean already!" Loki just blinked and then sighed.

"Mayura, you still can't see what is right in front of you. Oh well. I always did want to see what you'd do if you saw this." Loki snapped his fingers and in a flash of red light the little boy disappeared and there stood the man that Mayura had indeed met that day in the park and had told her that he was a god and could grant her one wish. The only thing was that she didn't believe in him, because he didn't. "Well?" That snapped Mayura back to attention as she looked up at the not six-foot tall man dressed in Victorian style red shirt and black pants, but still had the same red-brown hair and green eyes. Mayura didn't know what to say but she figured she'd give something a try.

"Loki you're so mean! You shouldn't go around tricking people like that!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" A voice came from about 50 feet away and as both Mayura and Loki looked over to see who it was; they saw that yet another old friend was joining them, wearing the same iconic green school uniform and carrying the same wooden sword. "Hey Daidouji! What took ya?"

"Narugami!" Mayura almost squealed. She ran up and hugged him just as she did to Loki, only to have herself and Narugami separated by Kaitou Freyr.

"Thor, you slime ball! Get away from my classic Japanese beauty!"

"She isn't your girl Freyr. If anything she's…"

"She is my classic Japanese beauty. I said it and that makes it right!"

"If that were true I'd be out of a job." Loki said, approaching the two arguing gods.

"What'd you say?!" Freyr yelled as Narugami aka Thor, doubled over in laughter.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Mayura, as well as everyone else save for Narugami, turned to see who it was. Mayura vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't tell if she was right. But then she saw the tall man with purple hair and one eye partially covered, dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt capped off with his characteristic gloves, and wearing dark blue pants. He was wearing fancier shoes than normal, but that was to be expected, and he had a belt that had a large horn hanging off of it. His hair was a bit longer in both back and front but not so that it made him look like a girl. All in all, just an older Heimdall.

"Kazumi-kun?" Now it was Heimdall's turn to stop and blink. Then he sighed and turned to Loki.

"So, she's finally here." Loki just nodded and bent down to whisper something to Mayura.

"By the way, his name's technically Heimdall, but calling him Kazumi works too. It makes him madder." Mayura looked up at Loki who once again had his infamous smirk on but now looking at Heimdall who was glaring at Loki. Mayura had read about how Loki, the trickster god and Heimdall, the watchmen weren't supposed to get along, but right now it seemed like Loki was just kidding him. She hoped that was all that happened.

"What's going on and who's standing next to my Loki?!" Mayura turned only to see a blonde woman shove her out of the way and take Loki's arm.

"Freyja, calm down. It's just Mayura." The woman, Freyja, let go of Loki's arm and walked over to Mayura and looked her down, making Mayura feel very uncomfortable. She had seen a statue of the goddess at the museum that she and Loki had guarded from, ironically, Kaitou Freyr because he was going to steal her necklace. Actually, did that make it stealing if it was stolen to begin with?

"So, you're Mayura?" That snapped Mayura back to attention and she nodded, seeming to have lost her voice. The thing about the goddess of love and beauty was that she was both beautiful and intimidating. "Well, I've been watching you and let me tell you something. Loki is mine, do you hear me! So you had better not try to…" Fortunately for Mayura, Loki put a hand on Freyja's shoulder, instantly drawing her attention away from Mayura and to Loki.

"Freyja, do us all a favor and let Mayura be. It's not like she's going anywhere." Freyja just looked up at Loki starry-eyed and nodded but then sent a piercing glare over to Mayura that made her heart skip a beat.

"Loki, get your hands off my sister!" Suddenly Freyr was in between Loki and Freyja making Freyja angry and Loki both uncomfortable and annoyed for the umpteenth time that day. Then Freyja backed away and snapped her fingers, making a metal pan fall on Freyr's head.

"Big brother I am old enough to take care of myself!" Freyr rubbed his head but then jumped right into the fray.

"You are still my baby sister and I'm still in charge of looking after you! You can't just go throwing yourself at every guy you see!"

"I'm not! It's Loki!" As the two siblings kept bickering the four remaining people just looked on.

"Quick. Let's get inside and close the gate. They'll never know." Loki said, slightly leaning over to the rest of the group.

"Nah, they have to figure it out sometime. Either way, Freyr'll just use Gullenbursti to get back it anyway." Narugami said, still looking over in disbelief.

"But you have to admit, Freyr does have a point about throwing herself at every guy she sees. What about those dwarfs and the Brinsigamen? That was pretty bad." Loki and Narugami looked a bit uncomfortable and just kind of nodded. Mayura decided that she didn't want to know and looked back up at Loki, who was now right beside her.

"But could you even do that? I thought that someone else was in charge." Loki got this big proud smile on his face and Narugami and Heimdall did as well, as if they were remembering some big moment.

"Oh, I guess she means Odin." Heimdall said in a voice that made a chill run up her spine.

"Well, putting that simply Mayura, you could say he got out voted." Loki couldn't help but feel extremely happy every time he thought of his blood-brother's downfall. How he casually walked in after leaving and, finding the All-Father absent, took it upon himself to keep his throne warm while he waited, with both Fenrir and Yamino at each side of the throne and Hel sitting on one of the steps. When Odin and Frigga got home they were both in for a shock. At first, Odin started talking about how terrible Loki was and how he had to be an evil god to allow the Norns' prophecy of Ragnarok come true and spewing lies about how he had been trying to save the universe and all of Midgard, but being the god of lies and trickery, Loki knew he was lying. By this time all the other gods and goddesses had gathered in the great hall and Odin called his sons Thor and Heimdall to do their predestined duties and fight to the death and for Heimdall to blow the horn to call the others in Asgard to fight, but they both just stood there, doing nothing. Odin then called to the Vanir, Freyr and Freyja, who also just stood there. He finally tried the Norns and the other gods who were there, but word had already spread about Odin's treachery and no one was going to help him. Loki calmly descended the throne and walked up to him saying two words "Checkmate Odin-_sama_" He put extra strain on the suffix to be sarcastic about the honorific that no one felt he deserved and also just to show where he had been. Nowhere near Scandinavia, but an island nation known as Japan, where almost no one knew about him. Then again, given his title it was probably for the better. After that Loki became the ruler of the gods and things returned to normal. With Loki on the throne and being a giant the tension between the gods and giants settled down as well, though he still let Thor have his way with the ice trolls. He was merciful on Frigga and let her remain so long as she didn't interfere with anything and didn't try to save her husband. And as for the All-Father? He was cast to the very same place and chained in the very same way that Fenrir was and had Fenrir as his guard. That is, after everyone had their way with him that wanted to, including Fenrir leaving a rather unpleasant present in his shoes, and Heimdall made him pay for taking his eye. He also made the All-Father heal it. All in all, things ended as well as they could have. But that was a story to tell Mayura another day. Right now, that sufficed.

"Yeah, Loki pretty much took over! That's also why you were allowed to come here Mayura. Loki…broke the rules. " Narugami said, now a bit excited. Although Odin was his father, Narugami always stood for what was right, and that was no exception. Mayura just looked at him but decided not to ask.

"Come on, let's get inside. We have some friends to introduce her to." Loki said. He then took her arm and began to lead her into Asgard.

"Hey Loki!"

"Yes Heimdall?"

"Are you going to show her to Angrboda?" Heimdall asked with a smirk. Loki just grimaced.

"I think its best that we don't go there yet. She thinks Mayura should be on her way to Niflheim by now." Then Loki turned to Mayura. "But you really should meet Sigyn. She's really fun to be around. You'll get along great."

"Who's Sigyn?" Loki just smiled.

"My wife." Mayura just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Then who's Angrboda?" Loki looked away and tried to think of something.

"Fenrir's, Hel's, and Jor..Yamino's mother." It wasn't a lie, right? That's how Loki reasoned it. Better not say too much in one day.

Mayura knew that Loki was hiding something again, but she could wait. She had waited 112 years to find this out, and she could wait a little longer to find out everything else.

"Loki, come on! Everyone's waiting to meet her!" Mayura looked up to see a woman with long light-pink hair and dressed in the most beautiful violet dress she had ever seen. She also had violet, kind eyes. As the group of four approached the fortress the woman spoke again. "Aww. You changed back to this form. I have to say, I find your other form cuter."

"Stop it Sigyn. Now's not the time for games."

"That's something coming from you." Sigyn said with a smirk. Some might think they were starting to argue, but Mayura could tell by the way they were just having fun. "I suppose that this is Mayura? It's an honor. Now, come on and let's get this show on the road. Everyone's hungry and they are about to riot if the King doesn't get in there soon."

"You know I don't want to be called that. Loki will do."

"And for me Mayura, just keep calling me Narugami. It's kind of stuck." Loki nodded in agreement and the four of them went towards inside the fortress but Mayura held Loki back.

"Loki, promise me one thing. That you won't go disappearing on me this time."

"He'd better not or there will be more than one person to answer to this time." Sigyn said from the door to Asgard. She then walked over and took Loki's other arm and smiled up at him. Loki nodded and the two of them went walking towards a new beginning and a new mystery, and Mayura was just fine with that so long as everyone stayed reunited in the end.

* * *

Twilightknight1594: A bit long for a one-shot, but I think it works out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
